Flower on the Wall
by innnerphyre
Summary: Jacob Black lied to everyone. Alex Russo was bored. Jake ran away, across the country. Alex continued her art course. Jake stumbles upon a sub station. Alex is glad someone's here for her. Truths are revealed and consequences are paid. Jake/Alex .
1. Day One

**Flower on the Wall**

**LYRICS**: You're standing as a flower on the wall. the room is still but we're about to fall. and all the names that brought us here. simply fade away. who you are is falling over me .  
**SONG**: Falling Over Me by Demi Lovato

* * *

[**DAY ONE**]

Alex Russo was bored.

No, bored wasn't the right word. She was uninterested, inattentive, sick and tired, spiritless…

It was summer and she was stuck at the Waverly Sub Station waiting for someone to take an order. Tuesday, 4:15— there was barley anyone in the shop. It was too late for lunch and too early for dinner. Usually at this time, everyone was out…but no… her parents had grounded her and now she had to work more hours at the shop. It was ridiculous, she hadn't done anything _bad._ Well she guessed it all depend on one's definition of bad…

"Waitress, we need another coke!" someone called to her.

Annoyed, she sighed, "Coming!"

* * *

Jacob Black knew it was wrong.

He shouldn't have.

But he already did.

He was already in New York City.

He tried to live his life as a werewolf, to reduce the pain of being a human, but that plan had failed so the only other option was to run away. He knew it was very silly. Very silly and very stupid and very immature but he couldn't take it. He couldn't take the emotions and the whole baggage that came with it.

He couldn't face himself when they find out—when the pack finds out, when Bella and Edward find out.

They would be ready to kill him again.

Jake sighed as he turned a corner to a small but lively street. All he needed right now was food and sleep. He never knew that he would be able to run across the country by paw in less than six days, either. He surprised himself but that was great. The more time he got to his location, the more time he would prepare himself to whatever punishment Bella and Edward would give him. He started thinking about them…about Forks.

What were they doing right now? Looking for him? Or did the find out already and was ready to get a plane and fly here in time.

Jake shook his head and walked to a vendor selling _I Love New York_T-Shirts on the sidewalk. He debated whether he should steal it or not, but realizing stealing meant bad morals, he decided to pay. He dug through his pockets, and found some money.

Before the vendor could say anything, Jake walked away, heading into a random restaurant.

_Just eat, Jake. Just eat and your mind will clear up and then you can decide on what to do._

He sped-walked to the counter, where a waitress behind it was laughing obnoxiously at some text. He ignored her and cleared his throat.

The girl didn't seem to notice him.

Jake growled. He tilted his head to read her name tag, "Miss Alex Russo, can I have your attention please?"

_That did it,_ _finally._ Jake thought as she looked up to him. At first, her facial expressions seemed to define annoyance but soon it was replaced by warmth.

"I'm sorry," she laughed, "What can I get you?"

"Five subs and a coke or something," He muttered and dug through his pockets. _Shit, I only have 50 bucks left._

The longest three minutes passed and Jake began scuffing everything down his mouth. Nothing ever seemed this delicious to him.

"Wow," Alex laughed, "someone's hungry?"

Jake ignored her and took a long sip of his coke. Before long, he was eating the other sub.

"Are you from around here?" Alex asked, trying to make small talk. He looked up and met her eyes for the first time—she was actually very pretty—and sighed inaudibly, how would he say it? If he said he was lost, would she ask her parents to make room for him to stay for the night? Jake debated as he thought over his words, but then he just decided to stick to the truth.

"I—"

"Alex!" someone cried her name. A small boy with curly hair came down from the spiral stairs towards Jake's right, and ran towards her.

"What, Max?" She sounded, annoyed as she put her hands on her hips.

Jake tried to hide his smile. It sounded like him and his sisters in the old days. Jake watched them talk as he took another bite of his sub.

"Dad wants you—something occurred," he said, accenting the last words and eyed Jake.

Jake raised an eyebrow, "Why are you looking at me like that…?"

The kid shrugged, "See yahhh," he said and ran back up the stairs.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, "that's my brother, Max."

Jake shrugged, "Don't apologize. It reminds me of me when I was little…" in those ancient times that seemed to be forgotten. Rebecca seemed so far away…and Rachel was with Paul…His head hurt. He wondered if he would lose another family member when they find out about his lies…

"Alright, hold on," Alex said and followed his brother up the stairs.

Jake finished his food and sighed once more.

_What am I doing here? Where should I stay? I guess I'll just go sleep in Central Park or something._ And with that thought, he threw a small tip on top of his tray and left the scene.

He'll be back tomorrow…maybe.

"OH my God, Harper!" Alex shrieked, "he was _sooo_ hot."

Harper watched her friend pick up the left over plates from each of the table. They were ready to close up the shop.

"How come it's always _you_ meeting all the hot guys. I mean Justin and then there's—"

"Eww, Harper, Justin is _not_hot. SO _not_. I mean you should've seen him—ugh I don't even know his name, but he was amazing. And because of stupid Max, I had to go upstairs and he _left_. He did, though, give me a huge tip," she smiled at her, "Anyways, I think he was running or something—he came in sweating with a t-shirt and shorts. Reallyy hot."

"Okay, okay. Stop gloating," Harper folded her arms and pouted.

Alex laughed and went to the kitchen, "Fine, fine," She came back out and again and put her smock into the closet, "So you're coming to my art exhibit tomorrow right?"

Harper nodded, "Of course, best friend! And after that, we can go shopping for matching ducky shirts, right?" Harper became happy, again, just like that.

Alex rolled her eyes, "Sure," and they headed to her room.

**Author's Note:**

**DISCLAIMER**: No I don't own Jacob Black or the people in Wizards of Waverly Place. Duuhhh :P

So...this story will be very short, you can tell from the first chapter that there was only 1, 084 words. Next chapter should be out ...actually I don't know. I stiill have to work on my other stories as well and please check them out too (: (:

Anyways I love Selena Gomez and Taylor Lautner so I just came up an excuse to make them come together. And BOOOM :D

And the secret with Jake is huuuge. Staye tune to find out (: Review, review and review please, it reallyyy makes my day. Like the more you review the more motivation I actually have to sit down and write. Well seee you ! By the way. Buy Selena's album. Come supoprt her, it's actually really amazing. My favorite songs on the CD are I Won't Apologize, Falling Down, Naturally, The Way I Loved You, More, Stop & Erase..well. The whole album reallyy soo go out and buy. It's really not that bad :P

_-PM_


	2. Day Two

[**DAY TWO**]

She did not see him the next day.

Or the next day.

Or the next.

In fact, a week later, she gave up on him. Who knew who the mysterious and attractive boy was? Did it really matter to her?

Alex sighed as she put on her light green embodied hem dress. She was an artist on the way to an art show at Central Park. She didn't need to worry about some random boy.

* * *

Jacob Black looked around and rolled his eyes.

He could not believe he was doing this.

He could not believe he was a hotdog vendor, making little money in the big city. Of course, there was nothing he could do about it. He didn't have money and he was the one who decided to run away to escape his old life. He did consider joining a different pack but he knew he could not do so. The Black family line was in his blood and packs do not deal well with a loner in their group. Jacob sighed and took the bright red apron off.

It was finally three and his break started. In the crowded and sunny Central Park, he walked down the path, slowly. As couples and family and friends walked past him, he wondered what he was going to do next. How was he going to live on life now?

Would he do it as a recluse? As a loner with no friends or family? He was a Quileute werewolf and he needed a plan.

He thought of Forks, Bella and Edward, again. It had been a week but he didn't smell any disgusting vampires yet. _Maybe that is the only choice_, he started wondering. _Maybe I do have to join some weird clan as a loner. This is more complicated than I thought_…

Then, his thoughts were interrupted as a sound entered his ears.

It was soft and a bit familiar.

He turned around to see the one and only Miss Alex Russo. With her light appearance, she seemed happy as her eyes smiled when a compliment was said. After a moment, he thought it was rude to stare but then she looked up at him as well. Her dark brown eyes shone in the light and he suddenly remembered their short conversation a week ago. It was the day after he ran away from home. Not wanting to feel rude, he approached her station where her piece of art was laid out. She was still explaining it to a group of senior citizens but he wasn't listening. He glanced over at the painting, standing up on a small brown table.

The painting was random.

A bunch of colors were put together but somehow it fit. _What is this for? The high school probably_, he thought but didn't ask.

"Hey," he smiled after the group of senior citizens left.

Alex smiled too, showing her perfect but small white teeth, "Hey there."

"What's up?" He put his hands in his pocket and looked around.

"Oh, nothing…how have you been?" she asked as she waved to a group of girls.

"Around," Jacob laughed, "you?"

Alex laughed, "I'm good too."

With nothing to say, she tried to remember what they had been talking about but she couldn't remember. Not only was it a week ago, she was distracted by his attire.

Although he was just wearing jeans and a plain white t-shirt, he seemed so natural. A young boy enjoying a walk in the park, she wished her life was easy as his.

"Care to explain this?" he asked in a husky-tone, indicating to the painting.

"Weren't you just listening?" Alex teased, "Well…it's just supposed to be my personality and how I am. The colors are all different but I'm still the same person. Something kind of like that," she smiled.

He nodded up slowly and she suddenly remembered all the questions: Who was he and why was he here? Was it just a visit during the summer? Did he have family here?

"Hey, what's your name by the way?" she asked.

He looked up at her and smiled, "Jake. Well Jacob but Jake works for me."

Alex liked that name and nodded, "Where are you from? Are you just visiting New York City?"

Jake nodded slowly, "Something like that but yeah, New York City isn't my home."

Alex chuckled, _obviously_ she wanted to say. As Jake kicked some dirt in the awkwardness, Alex saw her brother coming towards her way. His face looked urgent and she knew there must be some weird wizard thing going on again.

"Excuse me," she said politely and headed towards Justin.

"What?" she asked, annoyed.

"Dad thinks something's up," Justin whispered to her ear, "He says that there's an intruder here."

"What do you mean?" Alex asked, "What intruder?"

"Someone who doesn't belong here. You know, probably a vampire or a shapeshifter or some werewolf, I don't know."

"And?"

"The problem is, Alex," Justin sighed, "that it's not usual for a new creature to wander around by their own self. He or she must want something and if that supernatural creature wants to, I don't know, kill people for instance, we need to protect the people. Worst scenario, we kill it."

There was silence as Alex tried to comprehend everything in, "With the Monster Hunter Council?"

"No," Justin shook his head, "we shouldn't alert them. Remember what happened last time?"

Alex nodded. She remembered how they were going to hunt down Juliet Van Heuson. She guessed her brother was right—again. Annoyed, she rolled her eyes.

"So we're just going to find out this mysterious monster and if it's friendly, we leave them alone and if there's more than one monster…?"

"We still can't alert Monster Hunter Council. If it's a vampire, it leads to the Volturi. And a war with the vampires would not be good. Alex, I can't believe you still don't know your basic wizard information. The Monster Hunter Council does not do anything. You can't really rely on them. They cause things to be even more hectic."

Alex sighed, "Okay but I can't leave now. My art shows ends in another half hour so I'll be home by then, alright?"

Justin nodded, "Come straight home and we'll work something out."

"Great," Alex whispered softly and walked back to her station with Jake waiting patiently, "Hey, sorry."

Jake shrugged, "No problem. Seemed like you were upset."

_He was watching me?_ Alex smiled and shook her head, "Family stuff." That was technically true.

"Aww," Jake mocked and laughed, "Alright. We'll go out next time then. I'll see you later, Alex," he waved and left.

Alex felt her shoulders drop. _Damn, _she thought, _stupid wizard. Stupid monster_.

"Bye, Jake," she said softly.

* * *

**(A/N) **I'm sorry I never updated, realllyy. This chapter is really bad. Bad grammar bad everything. I might edit it some more later BUT i feel bad. A part two is going to come out but it's going to called Night Two. Don't get confused haha cause it's going to take place at night.

-PM


	3. Night Two

[**NIGHT TWO**]

It was two in the morning and Jacob was a wolf. It was time for him to sleep but he couldn't stay still. He was anxious for something but he didn't know what. Maybe the vampires were coming to town tonight. Maybe Edward Cullen was stepping into town now.

As restless as he was, the city was still very much alive but he didn't want to go down to the busy main street. Instead, in the shadows, he crept down the street of Alex Russo's Waverly Sub Station. He thought about their conversation and her conversation with her other brother earlier on in the day. He didn't really hear much but he did manage to hear her brother say something about wizards and a hunting council? Whatever that was?

Jacob growled softly and looked at the restaurant. It was closed but he could see the bright lights in all the bedrooms upstairs. Were they really wizards? Jake had never heard of wizards before. Werewolves and vampires, yes, but witches and wizards? _They really exist?_ It was times like these when Jake wished he was still at home, how he could just ask his father a question or watch television all day long, but he couldn't turn back now.

Or could he?

Before Jake could think of anything else, he heard the shuffling of feet from someone coming down the stairs. Quickly, Jake transformed back to his human self and with his smaller figure, he hid in an alley. What was he doing here anyways? He shook his head. If it was Alex, maybe he could ask her if he could sleep in her brother's room for the night. He hadn't slept on a warm mattress in what seemed like forever. Of course the grass was cozy too but a mattress would be nice too.

"Okay," the voice said and it _was_ Alex. Jake thought about stepping out of the alley to wave hi when he realized how weird and sketchy that would be. Even for Cullen's sake, it was two in the morning. He would have to explain to her why he didn't have a home but he couldn't trust her yet and he wasn't in the mood.

"How to make food…how to make food" the muttering continued. Jake heard some pans clang loudly in the kitchen and then he heard the sound of glass breaking.

Jake flinched.

"Oh shit," Alex exclaimed.

Jake laughed silently and peered through the windows as inconspicuously as he can—she was such an entertainer, especially this early in the morning.

Right when he looked through the windows, Jake caught his eye on a shiny glow stick.

It wasn't a shiny glow stick, as he looked closer, it was a wand.

Alex Russo was a legitimate wizard. They were talking about themselves? The Hunting Council?

As she whispered words, Jake saw the broken glass repair itself in the air and it was placed back on the table like nothing happened.

"I still need something to eat," her voice whined.

Jacob didn't know what to say but transformed to a wolf and went back to Central Park.

_Hmmm…wizards. I bet Edward Cullen didn't know that either. _

He then wondered if Alex would suspect him as a werewolf.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I DO NOT OWN THIS! Lmao it's only 544 words. And yes. This was the shortest chapter I've ever written in my life, hence the fast update. I should've combined this with my chapter two but i didn't so consider this another chapter haha :D. I should have chapter 4 updated by next weekend. Because I really have no time tomorrow or the following week. Thanks for reading!**

_-PM_


	4. Day Three

Wow I have not updated. In ever. So sorry, guys. College aps are fucking killers.

* * *

**[DAY THREE]**

"Dad, can we please start this meeting? I have to go soon. Art show starts in thirty minutes." It was the following day and Alex was impatient. Their meeting yesterday didn't accomplish much and her dad thought it would be wise to hold another one. Alex personally thought it was stupid. They were a family, a meeting could be held at any time.

They were in the Magic Lair. Justin was pacing around the room while Max was playing with his shoe. Alex tapped her feet on the floor, wanting to leave. Maybe Jake would be at her show again. Speaking of Jake, she wondered who he really was. She had always seen him by himself, and he _had_ been working as a hot dog vendor. Maybe he just liked being mysterious. Maybe that was what made him so damn sexy all the time. He and his husky voice. She wondered what he meant by his last few words. _"We'll go out next time," _as in a date? She couldn't wait, and she felt herself smiling stupidly.

"Alright, alright" her dad said, shaking his head, irritated. "I'm just rather confused myself too. No lone werewolf would ever wander by himself. Does that even make sense? Werewolves travel in packs. And, as fast as I'm concerned, there are no packs close to here. I even checked it in these records." Her dad shut the cover of the book loudly and threw it on the table.

"Okay, well, all we have to do is talk to it right?" Max asked, looking up from his dirty shoe.

"Yeah, but it's not as simple. How are we able to find a werewolf? His smell is faint," Justin retorted, shaking his head.

"I still think we should just call the Monster Hunter Council," Alex put in. "I mean, it's what they do right? And I know that they cause more trouble but we don't need to get involved in this."

"No, Alex, we cannot," Justin said, "I thought we already accomplished this yesterday at the park."

"No arguing, please," her dad put in.

There was silence as everyone thought about the situation.

"Okay, how about this?" Alex asked, "Since I'll be in the park today, I'll look out for any signs of weirdness. I mean werewolves love the grass and they love parks right, they're basically dogs, so if I find something out of the ordinary, I'll just report back. Meanwhile, Justin and Max can scout somewhere else while dad follows the faint scent."

Silence again.

"Wow, not bad, little sister," Justin said. Alex shot him a look and rolled her eyes.

"Right," she said, "glad to be of service. I'm leaving. I'll be back around 7:30? I doubt it'll take any longer."

And with that, she went upstairs.

* * *

Apparently it did take longer than she thought it would. She guessed it was the fact that it was a Saturday afternoon and no one had anything to do on a hot summer afternoon. As she smiled and explained her painting to the people that came across it, she realized that her day was not going to end. She quickly dug through her purse on the white-cloth covered table that held other paintings, and checked the time on her cell phone. It was exactly 7:15 but she knew she wasn't going to be back home in fifteen minutes. Taking in a breath, she smiled as another wave of students appeared in front of her.

* * *

Jake paced back and forth.

He was on break but the smell of hot dog sickened him so much he wasn't sure if he was able to go back. _Ugh, damn, not nearly enough money_. He was going to have to get another job. He sat down on the bench in Central Park, hoping Alex wouldn't make her way over here. He was positive that she left, but that tiny hope in him...she kept invading his thoughts. He saw her a couple of times and she was so beautiful that Jake couldn't stop looking at her. It was bad. Really bad.

If only Edward was here, he would have ripped his head off, Jake was pretty sure of it. And Bella. He chuckled softly to himself, Bella. Bella, the one who had made him whole, and then broke him. And then what he did with her daughter.

It all sounded so wrong, and―.

His thoughts were erupted when he heard an echoed scream.

Although he had only heard that voice twice, he was pretty sure who it came from.

Alex.

_Fuck_. He got up and sprinted towards the sound.

* * *

_Goddamn_ she thought. Was this even possible? It didn't even look too late. The sun was still up but she knew that if she couldn't find more light, bad things were going to happen to her. _Think, Alex, think_, she bit on her lip and forced herself to think. She knew there were people following her. No, not just regular people, men. Horny men.

At first she thought it was the lone werewolf but a lone werewolf would not make the sound of five clumsy men. She had took the shortcut home and she knew that was the wrong decision. She quickly turned a corner and took out her wand from her boots. Her mind worked as she thought of different spells to say, but saying a spell would expose her as a wizard. And that would...not be good. But this was a life or death situation, right? Or in this case, rape or not rape situation. _Shit_, she thought again. Or she could just bolt into the park, since the shortcut was basically a weird cut around the park. But she knew all she had to do was conceal herself. _Yeah, that would work_, she thought. However, it was too late.

A heavyset man had turned the corner and he approached her.

"Aren't you a lovely flower?" he smiled.

She ran as fast as she could the other way, and screamed.

_What am I even doing?_ She rolled her eyes, after all, she was a damn wizard. With the wand in her hand, she whispered the words and when the wand flashed, she knew she was invisible. How long would it last, she had no idea.

As she turned around and hid in the dark shadows of a tree, she heard the men coming from behind her.

"Where did little flower go?"

"We won't hurt you."

"You look so pretty in your little, tiny skirt."

Alex cringed, _that's gross. As a matter of fact, this is a dress, not a damn skirt_. She shivered and was glad she could just stay silent until they left. And then she would bolt. She couldn't risk running if the invisibility thing could just give off at any time.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are," one of them said in a sing-song voice. Alex shivered again and raised her arms to see if she was still transparent.

_Crap, _she thought. She was back to her original self. How long did it last? Not even a minute?

"Oh, you guys are talking about Alex?" asked a voice suddenly.

_What the fuck?_ She knew that voice. Husky, manly...it was Jake. How did he know she was here? Oh_, of course,_ she thought. The scream. Alex couldn't help smiling. This was so cliché, but yet, he was here. Here to save her? Alex rolled her eyes at that thought. She was probably more powerful than Jake, but it was nice knowing he was trying.

"Who are you, fucking punk?" one of the man asked.

"I don't know," Jake shrugged, "probably your worst nightmare? I would recommend you not to touch her."

"Ha," one of them smirked, "let's break him."

Alex's eyes widened. _This is so much worse than me defending myself_. As she grabbed her wand, she realized that something happened.

Jake shifted into a werewolf.

* * *

**A/N**: Thanks for waiting patiently. I checked my email and realized I had TWENTY SEVEN alerts for this story? Thanks so much for supporting guys!


End file.
